


it's gonna be a good night

by Anonymous



Category: Regular Show
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-19
Updated: 2013-11-19
Packaged: 2018-01-02 02:22:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1051406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-Ello Gov'nor wankery</p>
            </blockquote>





	it's gonna be a good night

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know anymore.

"Hey, Mordecai?"

"Ugh, not again."

"Don't worry, dude. I'm not scared again. I just... Thanks, dude, for helping me out with my fears and stuff."

"No problem, man. Goodnight, Rigby."

"Goodnight, Mordecai."

Rigby wakes to rustling and mumbling. He squints in the darkness to see Mordecai asleep, mumbling loudly into his pillow, hands fisted loosely in the sheets and hips jerking against the mattress. Rigby yawns and scampers over to the bed.

"Yeah, just like that, Margaret," Mordecai murmurs with a grin.

No wonder Mordecai never scores. Rigby deadpans at the dopey look on his idiot friend's face. 

Rigby tugs the sheets down and sneaks into the bed. It's incredibly warm and Mordecai's skin is hot and damp with sweat. Rigby snickers and licks a strip up Mordecai's neck.

"Mmm, yeah, that feels good," Mordecai mumbles, smiling in his sleep.

Rigby feels pride swell in his chest, only to brush it off with a roll of his eyes. Mordecai is so stupidly easy to please.

He starts with slow, light, teasing strokes of his hand. Mordecai is letting out little moans from the back of his throat, his hips nudging to get closer to Rigby's hand. Rigby keeps licking at Mordecai's neck, savouring the salty flesh. He can feel himself getting hard, the head of his cock nudging the side of his wrist with every stroke.

"That feels so good..." Mordecai moans, and his hand comes up to Rigby's hip, squeezing. Rigby shudders and thinks, fuck it.

He rolls Mordecai onto his back and scoots down the bed to take his cock into his mouth. Mordecai lets out a ridiculous squawking noise and sits up.

"Whoa! Rigby! What the heck, man?" he shouts, shoving Rigby off the bed. "You - Did you just have my cock in your mouth?"

Rigby wipes his mouth on his wrist. "You were moaning in your sleep! I was only helping you out."

"Dude, not cool," Mordecai says, pulling the sheets up to cover his erection. 

"Oh, come on, man. You liked it up until you woke up."

"I did not!" Mordecai denies. "I thought you were Margaret!"

"Ugh, whatever, man. You can jerk yourself off, you loser," Rigby scoffs, scampering back to his bed. He curls on his side, and without skipping a beat, puts his hand on his cock.

It'd felt good, curling up against Mordecai. He'd been warm and his skin has tasted good against Rigby's tongue. He imagines sucking on Mordecai's neck, dragging his teeth against his flesh, and he shudders, thrusting his hips into fist. 

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Rigby huffs, stroking himself faster.

"Dude, are you serious?" Mordecai groans, throwing a pillow at him. "Ugh. Get back over here."

Rigby doesn't even fight him on it, just tosses his blanket to the floor and scampers over. Mordecai has his eyebrows furrowed, legs splayed awkwardly to cover himself up. Rigby rolls his eyes and nudges his knees apart, crawling between his thighs.

"Rigby, what the heck!" Mordecai squawks. "What are you doing?"

"Er," Rigby blinks. "Giving you a blowjob?"

Mordecai blinks, face flushed, and Rigby has to wonder... "Did you want to make out first?"

"No!" 

"Then what did you think we were going to do?"

"I don't know. Jerk each other off?"

"Do you want me to stop?" 

Mordecai looks away. "You might as well finish, now that you've started."

Rigby shrugs and splays his hands on Mordecai's hips, drawing him into his mouth and sucking with enthusiasm, letting his mouth get good and wet, wriggling his tongue against the base and letting the head of his best friend's cock hit the back of his throat.

Mordecai gasps, arms giving way to let him thump back onto the bed. Rigby reaches for Mordecai's hand and moves it to the top of his head. Mordecai threads his fingers through his hair but does little else.

"Dude," Rigby says, popping his mouth off. "Fuck my mouth."

"What?" Mordecai mumbles dazed.

"Don't hold back, I can take it," he says, lowering his head again.

Mordecai starts with tentative lifts of his hips, letting out a strangled gasp. Rigby moans, rubbing his aching cock against the cool sheets. The sound seems to boost Mordecai's confidence because he clutches at Rigby's skull and fucks up into him, driving his cock into Rigby's mouth. Faster and faster and faster.

"Rigby," Mordecai gasps out, voice cracking. "I think I'm gonna... " he swallows, letting out a groan when Rigby sucks wetly. "I'm gonna come, so..."

Rigby just sucks harder, wriggles his tongue against the underside, squeezes the sides of Mordecai's hips and pulls him closer, so his nose is pressed up against Mordecai's pelvis.

Mordecai thrusts get faster and more erratic.

"Rigby - Rigby, I'm gonna..." Mordecai gasps. "Rigby," he shouts. His cock pulses hot spurts of salty bitterness down Rigby's throat. As soon as Mordecai's done, Rigby shoves up onto his knees and jerks himself off, keening high in his throat and gasping as he comes, white stripes painting Mordecai's abdomen.

He leans back on his arms, shaking as he tries to hold himself up. Rigby stares through hooded lids. Mordecai is gazing up at him with wide eyes, lips still parted as he tries to get his breath back.

"Rigby, I - "

"Stop talking and go to sleep," Rigby whines, jumping off the bed and stumbling back over to his trampoline. "Goodnight, Mordecai."

There's a pause, and a rustle of sheets.

"Goodnight, Rigby."


End file.
